1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wound mediating devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a wound mediating device using a pressurized fluid to serve as a propellant for the wound mediating substances.
2. Background of Related Art
Many surgical procedures are enhanced by the use of wound mediating substances to assist in the healing of tissue. The substances may include blood clotting factors, wound closing adhesives, growth factors, interleukins, cytokines, inflammatory mediating factors, chemokines, matrix-metalloproteinase or other biochemicals known to mediate wound healing. These wound mediating substances are typically expressed naturally in tissue after the surgery and wound healing can be enhanced through topical application of these substances. Application generally includes direct, manual application of the mediating substances to the appropriate area of the tissue.
Various surgical instruments are known for treating tissue. For example, surgical instruments used for tissue division, dissection, ablation, or for arresting blood loss and coagulation are well-known. In a particular application, for example a coagulation instrument, an electrode is used in conjunction with a heated probe to arrest bleeding. However, since the probe must come into close contact with the tissue, the probe may adhere to the tissue during probe removal and possibly cause repeat bleeding.
Some prior art devices include a tube-like coagulation instrument in which an ionizable gas is supplied to the instrument and ionized by the electrode. The atmosphere of ionized gases is beneficial because it helps focus and arc energy adjacent the electrode, displace oxygen from the area, and reduce oxidative stress of the tissue. The gas is propelled from the instrument toward the tissue.
However, energy based medical devices often rely on the body's own wound healing process as an integral element of their use. As noted above, wound mediating substances are often manually applied to the tissue after the surgery to mediate wound healing. This, however, requires direct contact of the applicator, i.e., wand, brush, probe, etc. to the tissue which may re-injure the previously operated on tissue.